Saw Stories 1: Hello Anthony
by AJNava
Summary: Anthony is a drug user and an alcoholic, but he now has the chance to redeem himself. He is put through four tests and only has two and a half hours to open the door before it becomes permanently locked. His tests will be the hardest things he has ever d.
1. Awakening

**Saw Stories 1: "Hello Anthony"**

**Awakening**

"Hello Anthony," I heard as I woke up.

I was in a dark room and couldn't seen anything in front of me. I felt something cold on my ankle. I reached down and felt a shackle attached to me. I tried to take it off, but I couldn't I stood up. Then the lights suddenly turned on.

I was in a small room. I looked down and saw the shackle was attached to a pipe. I tried to pull it from the pipe, but I was unsuccessful. I looked down and saw a tape recorder next to the pipe. I picked it up and turned it on.

"Hello Anthony," a voice came from the recorder. "For the longest time you have used others kindness and forgiveness for your own means. You have used them to support either your drug use or your alcoholism. No matter how much people gave you a chance, you never truly cared for them. Now you will be tested to see who you care about. There are four other rooms to this building. Each room will test you, but your only goal is to save yourself. In front of you is a large metal door. It is locked, but you must find the key to open it. If you do not open it in time, it will be locked permanently. Trust only yourself and save only yourself. Live or die Anthony, the choice is yours."

"What the fuck," I screamed.

I heard a large beep and looked above the door. There was a timer that started at "2:30", but kept going down. I looked around and saw a loose brick in the wall. I took out and there was a small key. I quickly grabbed it and sat down. I quickly put it in the lock of shackle and freed myself from my bondage. I walked to the middle room and looked around. There were the four doors. Each door had a number on it, 1-4. I went to room one and opened the door slowly.

I walked into the dark room. I couldn't see anything, but I continued walking into the room. Then the door shut by itself and the lights came on. In the middle of the room was a large table and someone lying on it. I was someone I knew.


	2. The First Test

**The First Test**

"Oh my God," Officer Daniels yelled.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I looked at him.

I heard static and I turned to see a small T.V. I turned on and standing in the screen was a weird marionette doll with black hair, black eyes with yellow pupils, a white face, red swirls on its cheeks, and it was wearing a suit.

It's small mouth opened and a voice came out, "You know this man as Officer Daniels. He has looked out for you for five years now. It was at your mother's request that he looked out for you personally. He made sure that he was the one who found you when you overdosed or drank too much. He has lived the last five years of his life as a slave to you. Instead of taking care of you, he now has to save himself. The device he is strapped to will slowly lower a spinning tire wheel that is running at 100 mph. If he is not able to free himself from the mechanism in two and a half minutes, his face will be ripped from his head. His head will receive a different treatment. It will be crushed and destroyed in a matter of seconds. You are not to help him in anyway. Your only concern is you, like it has always been. So Officer Daniels, do you believe that you can save yourself when you worry about so many other people. Live or die Officer Daniels, the choice is yours."

"Oh God, oh God," was the only thing that I think to say.

I looked up and saw the tire wheel start to spin. Soon it was spinning extremely fast and now it was slowly descending towards Officer Daniels.

I ran over to him, but he yelled out, "Get the hell out of here Anthony. Save yourself."

"No, I'm going to get you out of this. I promise to God I'll save you."

"You have get out of here. There's a key in this room. Find it and go."

I didn't listen to him. I ran over to him and tried to release him from the table he was strapped to. I kept pulling and pulling, but nothing was letting go of him. I looked around the table, but I couldn't find anything that would let him go. The tire was getting closer and closer. Officer Daniels was screaming at the top of his lungs. I sat on the other side of the room. I looked away. I couldn't help but cry.

"Anthony," I turned around, "go, leave me. It's not your job to save me."

I went back to him and pulled on the leather straps that held down his right arm. After a few seconds it came off.

"You pull of the other arm strap and I'll get the one's on your legs," I hurried to his legs.

I pulled and pulled, but they wouldn't come off, "How you doing over there?" I didn't get an answer back.

I looked over and saw Officer Daniels with tears in his eyes, "I beg you Anthony, get the fuck out of here and save yourself god damn it."

I went to his other arm strap and was able to tear it off, but then the wheel made a funny noise. Officer Daniels screamed as the wheel fell straight on him, crushing his head.

"Oh my," were the only words I could get out.

The T.V. came back on, "If you are watching this Anthony, it means you and Officer Daniels failed the test. It is because of you that he died. If you would have left him alone, the wheel would have never killed him. Can you live with the fact that killed a man?"

I fell to the ground. Something fell out of Officer Daniel's hand. I picked it up and looked at it. I was shocked to see that it was a tape recorder.

I pressed the button, "Hello Officer Daniels. For the past few years your life has been empty. You made a promise that would haunt you for the rest of your life. It's because of this I want to play a game. A young man that you've been trying to help for the last five years of your life will come through that door. If he tampers with the device your hooked up to, you will be killed. Can you let go of your own fear and save yourself. Live or die, Officer Daniels, the choice is yours."

I dropped the tape recorder an ran out of the room. I fell to the ground.

"Oh God, it's all my fault. Why didn't I listen to him?"

I looked over at the next door. I had a huge two on it. I stood up and walked towards it.


	3. Memories of Officer Daniels

**Memories of Officer Daniels**

I kept walking to the door, but I stopped right in front of it. I started to remember everything that Officer Daniels ever did for me.

The first time I had screwed up was at my friends party. Everyone was drinking, doing drugs, having sex, and some other stupid things. That's first time I had done any of that.

"Come on Anthony, don't be a little pussy," some of my friends were saying.

"Fine, I'll do it," that's the first time I smoked weed. After that I became hooked on drugs.

The cops raided our party and Officer Daniels just happened to be there. I've know him for a long time, he's my brother-in-law. His first name is Jonathan. He was married to my sister before she died of cancer. When he saw me, he personally escorted me home, telling the others that I was clean and that he found me in the back yard alone. I remember that night when we reached my house.

"Come on John, don't tell my mom," I begged him.

"I'm sorry Anthony, but she's been worried about you. Why didn't you come home?" He looked at me through his mirror.

"Look I didn't do anything bad, I swear."

"Then why did I smell alcohol on your breath and you smell like weed?"

"Okay, I was doing some stuff, but it's the first time that it's happened, I swear."

"Well it better be the last time. I'm going to tell you mom that you got on the wrong bus and got lost. If this happens again, you're not getting out of it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Good, now I'm going to take you home."

That was the first time he saved my ass. I didn't stop drinking and getting high though, in fact it got worse. I was lucky on some occasions that he found me, I hadn't done anything yet. There was the second time he found me though.

"So do you and Amber ever do anything?" a friend of mine asked.

"No, but I don't give a shit. Beside I've already gotten plenty this week," I lied.

"So your a pimp now, well hook me up," he passed me a crack pipe. I knew what to do with it, I started smoking crack a few weeks back.

"So what are we all doing tomorrow?" I asked as I put my head back.

"You are all going home right now," I heard his voice.

"Ah shit," one of my friends started to run.

An officer chased him down. John took me and threw me in the back of his partol car.

"Now your smoking crack. What the fuck is wrong with you? The last time I busted you it was weed. So I'm guessing this means you've been doing this behind everybody's backs. Well this time it's different. I'm taking you home, informing your mother of what you've been doing, and then I'm taking you to your friends."

"But there all in jail please don't take me there."

"I'm not going to cover for you Anthony. I might be related to you, but I'm an officer first. It's my duty and there's nothing I can do about it."

He took me and my mom posted bail for me. That's when she asked him to look over for me. Many other times did he save my ass, but I was ungrateful to him. I just thought that he was trying to make me look like a bad kid. Now I know it's because he cared about me.


	4. The Second Test

**The Second Test**

I put my hand on the door knob and slowly pushed the door open. It was dark like the other one, but I could tell that there was something in the middle of the room. I walked in cautiously, but another T.V. turned on in front of me.

"Hello, once again, Anthony. Now that you've gone through your first test, hopefully you understand the nature of your life. You have used people. Those people you have you used will also be tested. Just like a certain teacher that did everything to help you."

The lights went on and I saw someone I knew strapped to a metal table, but she was horizontal.

"As you know, Ms. Kasey has done a lot for you. She worked with Officer Daniels many times to try and save you. For the last year she even went so far to let you live with her when your mother became ill and no one would take you in. I guess you could say she has bent over backwards for you. I would like to see far back she can go for you. The device she is in will slowly bend her back. The box that you see before you has a four letter word code on it. If you would have actually have listened to her, you would know what the word is. They say that fate is predetermined. Can you change her fate? Can you remember it in time to save her? Her life is in your hands."

The machine began to move her upper body backwards. She was gagged, but had just woken up. She looked in terror at what she saw and screamed. I went over to box and started thinking. I didn't know what the word was. I kept trying to think of what it was.

I remember yelling at her a lot though. There wasn't a night that I didn't try to argue with her, even though she never raised her voice to me.

I started using random four letter words, but none of them would work. I couldn't remember any of the speeches that she gave to us. Why didn't I listen to her more?

She was getting uncomfortable. Her body wasn't bent back that far, but it was still painful. Then the device moved her arms so that her hands were right above her head. I could tell from the screams that here arms were being pulled also. Tears started to roll down her eyes as she was filled with agony.

I continued to put in word after word, but nothing was working. Then I suddenly remembered the word. She always talked about fate. That thing on the T.V. gave me the code the whole time.

I put in the code and the machine stopped. Her shackles were opened and she fell to the ground. I ran to her and untied the gag. She was breathing hard and spit up a little blood.

"Thank you Anthony. Thank you," she passed out.

I started to drag her out of the room, but then I heard, "Congratulations on passing the test Anthony. It seems you do care about other people. Do not be over joyous though, you still are to be tested. Now you have someone to help you, but will you use her once again for your own means, or are you going to able to once and for all forgive someone you yourself have forsaken."

The T.V. turned off again. I picked Ms. Kasey and took her outside of the room.


	5. Past Forgiven

**Past Forgiven**

I helped Ms. Kasey to the ground and sat her up against the wall. She was in pain, but it wasn't too bad.

"I'm sorry," I said as tears fell from my face, "I'm sorry that you were put through that."

"Don't be sorry," she said, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here."

"Anthony," she looked into my eyes, "if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now. You heard Jigsaw, your learning to care for others."

"Who's Jigsaw?" I asked confused.

"The man who put you and me in this place," she stood up. "He's been doing this for months now, placing people in these so called "tests". I only know of one person who's actually survived, but she went missing awhile ago. Dozens of people have died because of him, but he's never really killed anyone. He kidnaps them, puts them in traps, and if they don't get out of them in time, they die."

"So that's what he's done here. How do you know so much about it?"

"I have a relative who was put through a test, her name is Amanda. She survived her first test, but she's the one who disappeared. Were not close, but were all worried about her."

"So I asked for this then."

"No, he finds people who he thinks take life for granted, but he's a fucking psycho if you ask me."

"So I have to pass the other two tests to get out of here?"

"It looks like it," she looked at the door, then the clock, "it looks like you have less than an hour."

I looked up at the clock and saw that I had 57 minutes.

"Come on," I started walking to the third door.

We entered into another dark room, but there were about four lit candles. Dims light then turned on to reveal hundreds of photos of a girl, stuffed animals, and other items.

"Oh god," I held my hand to my mouth.

"What is it?" Ms. Kasey looked at me concerned.

"Those pictures, there of my sister."


	6. The Third Test

**The Third Test**

Suddenly a T.V. in the middle of the room turned on showing the puppets face.

"Hello, once again, Anthony. I think it's time for a different kind of test. The pictures and belongings in this room belong to someone who was very close to you. She is in fact the one who kept you out of trouble for awhile, but with her death, your addictions became worse. You used her death as an excuse for the behavior you have lived out, but is it that fact that she is dead, or that fact that you blame her for leaving you. I want to see what the answer is. If you haven't noticed by now, there is a furnace just behind the T.V. The key to the next room is in one of these possessions, but to get it, you must destroy these keep sakes of your sister. Can you let go of the only part left of your sister, or will you let your true colors show? Another things, the door to this room will only opened by a separate key inside another item. The furnace is set to burn the room if you do not get out in time. I will give you two minutes to live. Live or die, make your choice."

I walked over to one of the tables that held my sisters possessions. I picked up her favorite stuffed animal, an elephant that I got for her when she was in the hospital. I thought back to when she was in the hospital. She was diagnosed with cancer at age six and died at age eight. She was happy the entire time before she died. I took care of her more than anyone else did, but she still died.

"Anthony," Ms. Kasey brought me back, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I said in a low voice.

What could I do? I don't know if I could destroy these things. Each and every single one of them made me remember something about her. I held the stuffed elephant close to me and let out a tear. I couldn't lose her again, but I didn't want to die.

"If you can't do it," Ms. Kasey calmly took the elephant away from me, "I can."

"But I have to," I looked at her, tears were making it hard to see, "even though that's the easy way, it's my test, I have to do it."

I took the elephant back and walked over to the furnace. I looked at the fire and then looked at the elephant. I threw it in the fire and turned to the table. I picked up something else and threw it in the fire. Over and over again, each time I did, it got harder to do it again.

"Don't worry," Ms. Kasey said from behind me, "I'll help."

"Thanks."

For the next minute we threw item after item in the furnace when I heard the sound of something falling through the grates of the furnace. I pulled out the ash tray and found a small gold key. I ran over to the door and tried to unlock it, but it didn't work. I grabbed more things and threw them into the fire until I heard the second key fall onto the tray. I quickly grabbed it and ran to the door. We only had a few seconds left. I dropped the key and dropped to the floor, frantically looking for it.

"Where is it?" I searched the ground.

Ms. Kasey dropped to the floor and searched for it for herself.

"I got it," she said.

She put it in the lock and the door opened up. I looked at the clock, it didn't stop. I ran out of the room before the door sealed shut, trapping Ms. Kasey inside. I heard her yelling from the other side of the door. I don't know what she was saying, but all the sudden she stopped and I felt the metal door become hot. I then realized that the furnance burned everything inside the room. I fell to my knees in front of the door and turned so I was sitting against it. I had let someone else down. Someone else had died because of me. I looked at the clock. I know had 50 minutes to do the last test. I stood up and walked towards the last door.


	7. Someone Left Behind, The Last Test

**Someone Left Behind, the Last Test**

I walked into the dark room. It was colder than the other rooms, but it didn't bother me. I walked to the center of the room. I couldn't see anything around me, but then a light turned on in a corner of the room. I walked over to a small desk that had two file folders that both said "You must choose who will live"

I opened each folder and was terrified when I saw pictures of my girlfriend in one folder and pictures of my mother in the other folder. The lights in the room turned on behind me. I turned and saw two people lying on metal tables. They were restrained by weights and attached to a machine. I walked over slowly to them and fear set in when I saw the two people in the pictures strapped to these tables.

A T.V., which stood on a wall of the room, suddenly turned on and I saw the puppet again, "By now you know the consequences of your actions. If you did what you were supposed to do, you should have two people to help you with this test. If you didn't follow the rules, then you are all alone. It's a pity because if you are alone, you can only save one person. The two people you see before you are the last of those who care enough to help you. You've used them for your own personal gain. They both are burdened with the task of protecting you and worrying about you when no one else did. With this test, they will be crushed by the same burden that they have carried for so long. The devices that they are in will slowly crush one part of their body at a time," my mom woke up and started to scream. "Both of them have a key with them. If you are with someone, then both will be saved, but if you are alone, then one must die," my mom's screams woke up Tiffany, my girlfriend. "Located at the foot of each device is a lever that must be pulled, but to save both of them, both levers must be pulled simultaneously. Once the levers are pulled the devices will shut down. If you can only pull one lever, as soon as you pull it, the other device with completely crush the other person. Hopefully you played by the rules and you are able to save both of these people, but if you didn't play by the rules, you must now choose who is most dear to you. Their lives are in your hands Anthony, who will live and who will die? The decision is yours."

Tiffany and my mom's screams filled the room. I ran to the feet of the devices and saw the two red levers. They were too far apart to try and pull them at the same time and if what the video said was true, I wouldn't have enough to time to grab the other one. I walked over to the head of the devices.

"Anthony, what's going on?" my mother looked at me with terror in her eyes.

"Get me out of this," Tiffany screamed.

"Who am I supposed to save?" I said to myself.

"Please Anthony," my mom began to cry, "I don't want to die."

Suddenly I heard both devices make an odd noise. I looked at what they were encased in and noticed that the arms, legs, and torso were separate pieces. Soon they both started to scream in pain. I heard the bones in their right legs crack and pop.

"Anthony," Tiffany looked at me with tear filled eyes, "if you have to save one of us, let it be your mom. She's more important."

My mom looked at her with the same fear filled look in her eyes. I looked at both, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly the machine started the noise again. This time it was their left legs that made those horrible noises.

"Just save her, there's no way that you can save us both," Tiffany closed her eyes. "Do this for me."

I ran to the foot of the machine my mother was strapped into. I held the lever in my hands, but for some reason I couldn't pull it. I loved both of them and the pain of losing Tiffany was stopping me from doing it. I looked over at her, she stilled had her eyes closed, but tears were escaping from her closed lids.

"What are you waiting for?" Tiffany yelled at me. "You have to do this."

I stepped back and looked at the two women I loved the most in this world. The machine now was working on their right arms. Their screams filled the room. It was my fault, I was supposed to do what this monster wanted me to do, but I didn't listen. Now four people in my life were going to be dead, and it was my fault. Why couldn't I save them? Why did they have to die for only helping me? Why did I do this to them?

I stood there; I didn't know what to do. I didn't deserve to live, but they did. I looked around the room to find something long, and there was it. I long metal pipe was in a dark room in the corner, if I could do this right, then I would be able to save them both. I laid it so that the ends were against the levers. I was in the middle of them and started to pull, by this time their left arms were crushed also. I pulled as hard as I could, but the pipe broke in two.

"No," I screamed at the top of my lungs as I looked in horror and their heads were crushed.

I knelt to the ground tears pouring from my eyes. I was going to rot here for the rest of my life and everyone died because of me. What have I done?


	8. The Last Message

**The Last Message**

I slowly stumbled to the ground and looked up at the clock. I only had a few minutes, but I knew it meant nothing. I was going to rot in this place like that psycho said I was.

"Hello Anthony," I heard his voice as the metal door slowly opened, "I want to make you a proposition."

I looked up and a man in a black and red robe. His face was covered by his hood, but I saw two other people next to him. One was a young woman and the other was a tall man. They stood in the door way looking straight down at me.

"What do you want from me?" I managed to yell out.

"You have been through a lot," the man in the robe said, "you have learned the errors of your ways, but it is sad to think that you will not be rewarded. I can show you what it is like to save someone and show them the errors of their lives, like I showed you. You could have the chance to do something great."

"You killed innocent people to prove to me I was a horrible person," tears started to fall from my eyes; "they didn't have to die."

"But that's it," he knelt down to me, "if they wouldn't have died, you would have never realized how far it has gone. Their deaths have showed you to not take for granted what you have. Either you come with me, or you slowly die here. The choice is yours."

I didn't want to die, but I didn't know if I could send people to their deaths. Then I realized they would be people like me; people who have hurt others. Innocent people didn't need to die, but those people who have hurt them should be taught the errors of their ways.

The man stretched out his arm in front of me. I took it and he helped me up to me feet.

"Good," he took of his hood revealing to me that he was an old man, "we all will do good work together."

With that, we all walked out of the room and I left my old life behind...

Coming Soon: 2 "Hello Lianne"


End file.
